1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid level detecting device for use in a small size boat such as, for example, a jet ski.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For example, in a motorcycle, an oil level detecting switch and an oil level warning means such as an oil level warning lamp are electrically connected to a battery, so that when the oil level is lowered to a limit level, the warning lamp is turned on.
Such a motorcycle is provided with a key-operated or central switch. When the key-operated switch is turned on, the oil warning lamp is lighted for a while and then goes out. Then, when the oil level becomes low during running, the warning lamp will be turned on again as a warning. Such a construction is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Nos. 42314/83 and 158107/83.
However, such a key-operated switch is not provided in a small size boat such as a jet ski. Therefore, if the warning lamp is electrically connected to the battery as in the motorcycle, upon the operation of the engine, there is no problem because of the charging of the battery, but when the engine is at a standstill, the lamp is turned on solely by the battery, as a result of which the battery is unduly consumed.